Memories Are Made of Bliss
by Twilight- The Moon Spirit
Summary: It's the day that Ash and Dawn seperate. But when feelings she doesn't know explode from her, how will the love of her life react? Pearlshipping one shot. Warning it does have a lemon!


I have a lot of other stories to do but I just watched the last episode of the Sinnoh league adventures and I just had to do it. This is a Pearl Shipping one shot story and it will have a lemon at the end. This was also a speed mode typing and I refused to spend more than four hours on it (new pokémon movie comes soon) so here I go. Also for those who missed it before: This will have a lemon! (And for those who want to know, assume they are both around the age of sixteen or seventeen.)

Memories Are Made of Bliss

"Come on Ash we need to hurry up!" I yelled back as the three of us ran towards the boat. Soon it would be time for Ash and Brock to go and though I wish they could stay they had a boat to catch.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Ash yelled a he picked up his speed. "It's Brock that's holding us back!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have so many brothers and sisters!" Brock yelled back at us. We all started laughing before me and Ash went back to help Brock with his bags.

"Come on guys or we'll miss the boat!" Ash yelled and we all picked up our speed. It felt wonderful running along with them, with the colors of the world rushing by me and a light breeze blowing through my hair. I smiled at all of the happy memories that flowed trough my head as we raced to get there on time. I had so many happy memories of the three of us, from the time we meet each other right up to Ash's epic battle at the Sinnoh league.

"Darn it, we missed it!" Brock yelled which snapped me out of my thoughts. We all were right there at the harbor but it was too late, the boat was already on its way. We all sighed in dismay as the boat slowly made its way to the horizon. We all sat down to catch our breaths since there was nothing we could do now.

"No need to worry guys." I told them to cheer them up. "There's another boat that leaves about the same time tomorrow." Ash, Brock, and even pikachu all perked up at my comment.

"So I guess it isn't all bad." Ash said as he got to his feet. Both Brock and I gave him a puzzled look which made him smile. "Since we missed the boat that gives us one more day to spend together he said while giving us a thumb up. Both of us grinned and nodded our head.

"I'm sure my mom won't care too much either." I said while getting to my feet. "But now we will have to carry Brock's bag all the way back home." We all laughed before picking up the gifts Brock was going to give to his siblings before we headed back to my home.

Scene Change

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Ash's mom, Delia, said before she hung up ending her conversation with Ash.

"So what should we do now?" I asked Ash as he hung up the phone.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"What about we go to Lake Verity?" I asked which caused Ash to smile.

"That will be great. Let's go pikachu!" However there was no response which caused Ash to look around. "Hey, where's pikachu?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't see piplup either." We both started to look around to see where our missing pokémon were. Eventually we found them, along with the rest of our pokémon sleeping in the living room. Brock was also there, snoring even louder than all of the pokémon that surrounded him. "I guess we can't go to Lake Verity." I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked me with a confused look.

"Well we can't go without any pokémon to protect us." I said matter-of-factly which just caused Ash to laugh quietly.

"No need to worry." He said, once again copying my catch phrase. "I'll protect you from any pokémon that tries to attack. Just rely on me." Ash said proudly which made me laugh.

"Okay but you better keep me safe." I said childishly which caused us both to laugh. We then both went to get our swimsuits though the exchange between us reminded me of what Lyra had said at the Valley Wind Works, though I pushed the thought out of my head. I didn't like Ash like that… did I?

Soon we were both ready and walking towards the lake. Pokémon were walking along side us which made me laugh. With such playful and nice pokémon running around all the time, no wonder it was such a good place for trainers to start their journey. It only took us about twenty minutes to get to the lake.

"No peeking okay Ash?" I playfully scolded before going into the bushes to change into my swimsuit.

Ash just laughed before replying, "Since when have you ever worried about me doing that. Now if Brock was here it would be a different story." We both started to laugh.

"Come on Ash that's mean!" I said between laughs as I changed into my pink swimsuit. "Now what would you do if Brock heard you?"

"I'd panic and run." He said while still laughing causing me to roll my eyes at my friend's silly antics. Soon we both were done and left the bushes. "So let's have some fun." Ash said and I nodded my head in agreement.

We spent every moment playing. If we ever took breaks it was only for a few moments. It was as if we knew, subconsciously, it would be the last we played together. The wild pokémon played along with us. Some of the bigger water types aloud us to ride them and race while the smaller pokémon shot small, weak water guns at us. We had three separate races. Ash was riding a lanturn while I was riding a milotic, which I wish I could catch but I left all my pokéballs at home.

"No fair you cheated Ash!" I yelled as he won his second race which put him in the lead. He just laughed and poked me on the forehead.

"That's the advantage of being around pokémon so long." He said with his trade mark goofy grin. I, once again, rolled my eyes before playfully punching him in the arm.

"Fine what eve you say Pokémon Master Ash." I said sarcastically which just caused him to laugh.

"I kind of like that name, thanks Master Coordinator Dawn." He said while giving a mock bow which just caused me to laugh.

"Don't joke around too much, you'll be calling me that soon enough." I said which got more laughs from the both of us.

"Well then it's a promise. I'll be top battler and you'll be top coordinator." He held out his hand which I took happily.  
"You can beat on it, though we only have a bit of time left so let's not waste it."

"So what should we play?"

"How about hide and seek?" I asked timidly. It was a childish game even though it was one of my favorites. Ash just smiled.

"Sure, but you'll have to hide first. Once I hide you'll never find me." I just laughed.

"Okay turn around and count to fifty." He nodded his head and went to counting. I started to swim towards the place I had already picked out. There was a small break from the lake that I was sure Ash hadn't seen yet. I quickly swam there as quietly as I could. However right when I got there I felt a cramp in my head and in that small moment I fell under water. I tried to swim my way up but I found out that my swim suit was stuck on a under branch. I tried to pull it out of my swim suit and succeeded before I realized I was out of air. I tried to swim back up but suddenly the surface looked a lot farther than it had before. My vision was starting to turn black and I was feeling incredibly light. However before my vision went completely black I saw a person grab me. The person was yelling something though I couldn't quite tell what it was.

I quickly came to, to feel someone's lips on mine. They were pushing their hands against my chest in a slightly painful manner. I quickly kicked at the person thinking he was a pervert just to hear Ash grunt. Quickly my eyes shot open.

"Ash?" I sat up quickly to see who it was though I soon regretted it, my vision going blurry from the sudden movement.

"Ouch that hurt Dawn." I looked at Ash and I was about to ask why he was kissing me just to be suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I thought you was gone." He whispered which made me give him a questioning look.

"What do you mean, 'You thought I was gone'?"

He stopped hugging me so he could look me in the face. "Dawn I thought you had drowned." My eyes widened as the memories of what happened to me before I passed out came to me.

"How did you find me?" I asked. I knew it should have taken Ash at least a bit of time to find me, not that I was mad or anything.

"I had a bit of help from her." With that Ash pointed to a small pink fairy. It, or she as Ash said it, had two small tails and a mostly pink head.

"Mesprit!" I squealed happily before hugging the pink pixie. It made a happy noise before leaving my arms. It gave us both a smile before it vanished back into it lake.

"Hey Dawn?" I turned to see Ash ready to help me out. "Let's get you home okay?" I nodded before following him back.

Scene Change

I sighed as a cold breeze blew across me. I was standing outside my house and reflecting on the events of this year. I was going to miss these guys; I knew that much but other feelings were racing through me, ones I didn't quite understand? I knew my feelings had to do with Ash though and they were strong. My mom once told me that one day I would find the guy of my dreams and that I would quickly fall in love with him. Was this the feeling my mom was talking about?

"Dawn why are you out here." I turned to see Ash walking towards where I was standing.

"I'm just thinking a bit, nothing much." I said while looking up at the sky. It wasn't quite a full moon but it was close enough. There weren't any clouds in the sky either. I shivered a bit in the cold. "Why are you out here?" I finally asked.

"Same reason you're here. So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing much." I replied to which he rolled his eyes.

"If you was completely alright then you wouldn't be here." He said with a smile. "So tell me before I torture it out of you."

"And how will you torture me?" I asked to which he smirked before grabbing me. Before I could do something he started tickling me, an extremely childish yet effective way to get most people to stop.

"Stop tickling me!" I half screamed and half laughed. Ash just laughed along with me.

"I won't stop until you tell me what's wrong." He said while he continued to laugh and tickle me.

"Fine, I'll talk!" Finally Ash put me down gently so I could catch my breathe. I looked up at him and smiled happily. "I needed that, thanks."

"So what's the problem?" He asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Well I have really weird feelings about someone, but I don't know if he likes me." I said timidly.

He just smiled and gave me a thumb up. "No need to worry. I'm sure whoever this person is likes you." He said confidently.

"But why would that person like me?" I asked with a small smile.

"Well you're smart and funny. You like what you do and you try your best for your dream. Your pretty, no beautiful and I don't see why any one wouldn't like you." He said all of it confidently, not even realizing what he had said. I smiled and laughed before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." I said happily.

"So who is it?" Ash asked innocently. I laughed again at how dense he was.

"You'll find out later." I said before walking away though before I could get away, Ash grabbed me.

"Come one tell me, or do I have to torture it out of you?" I giggled before wrapping him in another hug. I toke in a deep breathe before looking up at him.

"What if I said it was you?" I asked innocently which shocked him deeply, I could tell from the look in his eyes. My heart fell a bit and I was about to leave before he pulled me into a deep hug. "You accept?" I asked hopefully as I returned the hug.

"I've always like a lot, plus you looked really nice at the lake." I blushed a bright red before snuggling close up to him. We both sat down on the grass and let the breeze wash over us.

"So when will you come back for me?" I asked softly both of us extremely sleepy.

"I'll come back soon, I promise." He said as he pulled me closer. Suddenly I got a thought. A thought that was a bit indecent but one I wanted to do anyways.

"Ash have you even done it with someone before?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You know. Have you ever done THAT with somebody?" I looked up and laughed at how embarrassed he looked.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for that?" He asked with his face turned from me.

"But I want to give you something you'll remember me for forever." With that leaned my head forward and kissed him on the lips. He did nothing for a while but soon he was kissing back full force. We continued the kiss for a few moments though it felt like it was much longer. I sigh happily until he broke the kiss and laid me on the ground.

"Are you sure you want this Dawn?" Ash asked me still uncertain. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips and nodded my head slowly before laying back on the ground. I didn't care about the grass and leaves that got into my hair. Ash slowly slid my night shirt up which intensified my blush.

"Don't stare." I said trying to cover my breast from his sight. They weren't very big, only about a B in size which was a bit embarrassing since most of my friends and rivals had bigger. However Ash didn't care and gently moved my arms. He started to lick around my chest instead of going straight for the peak like I expected him to. He paid careful attention not to try to be overly forceful, something I appreciated since I was so nervous.

"You taste delicious." Ash said he started to suck on my breast which made me suck my breathe in sharply.

"Not so hard!" I squealed out as a warm sensation flowed through my body. Before I knew it my night pants and my underwear were down. My blush was probably going over my whole body by now. Ash pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his rod. It stood at seven inches and while most people would have said they've seen bigger I gasped in shock. I didn't know if I was truly ready for this anymore. However I went along with it as Ash picked me up and placed me on his lap. Slowly he began to rub me against his shaft. I took in another sharp breathe as even more pleasant sensations flowed through me.

"Are you ready Dawn?" Ash said quietly as he continued to tease my body. I shook my head slowly giving him the go ahead. Slowly Ash picked me up and began to push me down on his shaft. It felt wonderful as it went in until he hit a barrier. I knew that this was the point of no return. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ash asked again.

"I'm ready." I said as I leaned my body back unto Ash. He waited a few moments before plunging into me. I bit my lip to keep a small scream in. It hurt much more than I imagined it would. I felt a few tears flow from my eyes. Ash was rubbing my head and talking to me softly. Finally I looked up at him. "Go on." Soon after Ash pulled back before plunging in again. I once again bit my lip to stop any noise from leaving my mouth. After hit went in the fifth time the pain stopped and slowly it began to feel good. I gave out a small moan which encouraged Ash to go faster. Soon he had a smooth rhythm going and all the pain I was feeling disappeared. I pushed myself back against and rode out the wonderful sensations that were drowning me. Soon the pleasure was too much for it and suddenly my vision went white as I climax. Ash followed soon after though he manage to find the will power to pull out right before he did.

I leaned back against Ash and sighed happily. I was even more tired than before but I was extremely happy.

"I love you Ash." I said before I started to fall asleep.

"I love you too." He said before he gave me a small kiss on the lips.

Scene Change

"Come on guys we're about to be late!" I screamed back at Ash and Brock as we once again were running to catch the bus.

"I still blame it on Brock!" Ash said laughing as he once again picked up his speed to hurry up.

"Hey it isn't my fault you idiots took so long to wake up!" Brock yelled back at us. My face flushed red, knowing exactly why we were so tired though I soon went back to laughing. As the saying goes: Memories Are Made of Bliss!


End file.
